Ceux qui écoutaient la pluie
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: OS- SUITE - Poudlard!Niff. Alors que Nick et Jeff se rapprochent, un évènement les amènent à reconsidérer leur relation.


_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Voici le deuxième OS Niff de la série Ceux Qui, et donc le quatrième de la série._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont réclamé la suite, et pour les caisses de Bièreaubeurre, qui m'ont permis d'écrire ceci :p_

_Un énorme bisou à Antoine, alias SlyTheKoala sur twitter, qui a joué le jeu du betareader sur celui-ci. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Pichy, alias Calliopette_

* * *

**_Ni Glee, ni HP ne m'appartiennent._**

* * *

La fin d'avril approchait, et la tension ne cessait de croître à Poudlard, spécialement pour les Cinquième et Septième années.

Il ne faisait pas bon déranger un Serdaigle penché sur son manuel après le couvre feu, ou oser demander à voix haute si quelqu'un était à jour dans ses révisions. Les premières épreuves s'annonçaient pour très bientôt, et il n'était pas rare de voir un élève faire une crise de nerf et être transporté en urgence à l'infirmerie, où une décoction à base de Mandragore et de menthe fraiche lui était administrée pour calmer les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Cette atmosphère de crise avait une autre conséquence plutôt étonnante : le nombre de rupture semblait exploser de jour en jour. Cela avait commencé par les petits couples récents, mais le phénomène semblait maintenant s'étendre à l'ensemble de la population « casée » de Poudlard, causant même un afflux de blagues de mauvais goût.

Bien sûr, la fin d'année approchant, voir la fin d'étude pour toute une classe d'âge était responsable d'une partie de ces séparations : les chemins se séparant, la crainte du lendemain, les avis divergents, et autres tournants n'étaient pas vraiment propices à l'engagement sur le long terme.

Alors bien sûr, certains élèves prenaient un malin plaisir à guetter de très près les couples les plus exposés de Poudlard.

-Je vais vraiment m'énerver, commenta Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de Nick à la table des Poufsouffles.

Depuis que Nick et Jeff, Serdaigle de son état, avaient décidé de devenir « amis », le groupe que formaient les PReSK et les Gryffondors se joignaient parfois à eux, notamment pour permettre à Santana et Brittany de partager un repas.

La Serpentarde à la peau mate lui tendit immédiatement l'une des tartines qu'elle avait préparées et Jeff lui versa une tasse de café.

-Hey ! S'exclama Blaine, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et s'attirant, comme toujours, des regards désapprobateurs de plusieurs professeurs. On dirait que quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur …

-Tu vois, expliqua Kurt en croquant dans sa tartine, je pensais que ça ne pourrais jamais être pire que le jour où on a fait notre coming-out. Mais là … regarde les !

Il gesticula, désignant les élèves curieux qui ne cessaient de leur jeter des regards en coin.

-On dirait des rapaces guettant un animal mortellement blessé. Et dès qu'il rendra son dernier soupir … Bam !

Jeff sursauta, renversant un peu de son jus d'orange sur Brittany, avant de se répandre en excuses.

-Calme toi, soupira Blaine en sortant sa baguette et en réparant les dégâts de Jeff.

-Facile à dire, grommela le Serpentard, avant de déchirer la moitié de sa tartine avec ses dents.

Nick porta son café à ses lèvres, songeur. Il n'avait pas cours de la matinée, puisqu'elle était réservée aux entretiens d'orientation pour les Poufsouffles, et il se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se mettre à réviser lui aussi - après tout, Jeff ne lui avait-il pas longuement expliqué son propre programme de révision, à grands renforts de statistiques ? Mais la journée était ensoleillée, et une petite balade à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite était bien plus attirante.

-Nick ?

Il releva la tête, surpris, et se tourna vers Jeff qui venait de l'apostropher.

-Désolé, je réfléchissais.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire en coin et une petite phrase à peine murmurée.

-T'es mignon quand tu réfléchis.

Nick ne releva même pas, allant même jusqu'à ignorer le regard appuyé de Tina, à la droite de Jeff, et réussit à maintenir la couleur de son visage à une couleur normale.

Bizarrement, les réflexions de Jeff visant à rebooster son ego n'avaient pas cessées après qu'ils se soient mis d'accord sur l'idée de passer du temps ensemble. Pire - ou mieux ? -, le Serdaigle avait transformé ses compliments assez généraux en des remarques bien plus précises, tournant souvent autour du fait que Nick était « mignon » ou tout autre adjectif qui aurait pût laisser croire qu'il était au moins légèrement intéressé.

Le problème était que Jeff, aussi charmant qu'il était avec Nick, n'avait jamais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, fait un pas de plus vers une éventuelle relation plus qu'amicale.

Et inutile dire que le flirt incessant sans possibilité d'obtenir plus tuait Nick à petit feu.

-Je disais que je ne commençais pas les cours avant dix heures, et que je cherchais quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie à la bibliothèque. Ca te tente ?

Bibliothèque avec Jeff, contre balade au soleil. Le dilemme qui se présentait à Nick était suffisamment difficile pour l'empêcher de répondre immédiatement, ce que remarqua le Serdaigle.

-À moins que tu n'aies quelque chose d'autre de prévu ?

-Je comptais me balader un peu dehors, répondit Nick, jouant la carte de l'honnêteté.

Le visage de Jeff s'éclaira.

-D'accord, je viens avec toi. De toute façon, je suis en avance dans mes révisions et …

Nick ne prêta pas attention à la suite de la conversation. Il avait obtenu la promenade et le Serdaigle. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bonne. Non ?

* * *

Et en effet, ils passèrent un agréable moment à se balader au soleil, et à partager leurs idées sur la société sorcière, à grand renfort d'arguments tous plus farfelus que les autres. Tant et si bien que Nick était encore en plein fou-rire lorsqu'un garçon portant l'uniforme de Serpentard les rejoint en courant.

-JEFF ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Le Serdaigle se tourna vers lui, le visage encore illuminé par ses éclats de rires récents.

-Salut Peter !

Le Serpentard était plié en deux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

-Salut Nick … Dis Jeff, vu que t'es pas en train de réviser à la bibliothèque, est-ce que ça te gênerais d'arbitrer un duel de batteurs pour notre équipe ? Y'a Sebastian qui défie Thad, pour obtenir son poste, et ils sont tous en train de polémiquer car il y a beaucoup d'intérêts en jeu.

Nick, qui avait enfin réussi à calmer ses éclats de rire, remarqua immédiatement que Jeff hésitait.

-Et bien … J'étais en train de …

-Ca ne me gêne absolument pas, le coupa le Poufsouffle. Au contraire, j'ai bien envie de voir ça !

Jeff lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et confirma sa présence à Peter, qui repartit prévenir son équipe à toute vitesse, tandis que les deux autres adolescents prenaient tranquillement la direction du stade.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Jeff, un peu anxieux.

-Non, bien sûr que non !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du terrain, un petit groupe de Serpentards les attendaient, près d'une boîte de l'école contenant un jeu complet de balles de Quidditch.

-Bon, qui affronte qui ? Demanda Jeff, devenu sérieux comme à son habitude lorsqu'il prenait la place d'arbitre.

Deux sixième années approchèrent. Le premier était grand et fin, et affichait un air confiant mais légèrement ennuyé de voir Jeff arbitrer la partie. Le deuxième était plus petit, plus compact, et sa peau légèrement ambrée trahissait ses origines non-anglaises.

-Sebastian Smythe, se présenta le premier en tendant sa main à Jeff, et en ignorant délibérément Nick.

-Thad Simlez.

Le second échangea une poignée de main avec Jeff, et adressa un petit signe de la main à Nick, peu sûr de la conduite à adopter.

-Poste ?

-Batteur. Répliquèrent les deux Serpentards dans un même souffle.

-Je veux la place de Thad dans l'équipe, ajouta Sebastian.

-Bien. Le duel se passera ainsi : J'enchante le Cognard pour qu'il vienne sans arrêt sur vous. Vous faites face aux buts, et vous devez viser l'anneau du milieu. A chaque tir réussi, vous reculez de quelques mètres. Le meilleur viseur gagne.

Jeff se pencha vers la boîte, l'ouvrit, et murmura un sort, avant de s'immuniser par un charme spécifique. Il fit ensuite léviter la boîte vers le milieu du stade.

-Tout le monde dans les gradins, et pas de tentative de triche, je vous surveille.

Il attrapa le balai que lui tendit l'un des plus jeunes Serpentards, et les duellistes prirent place sur leurs balais, prenant vite de la hauteur.

-Je lâche le bébé à trois. Un … deux … trois.

A peine le Cognard lâché, les deux batteurs se retrouvèrent en position difficile. La balle semblait enragée, et ne cessait de foncer sur eux, leur demandant une habilité rarement égalée. Ils réussirent néanmoins tous deux à se maintenir relativement au même niveau, envoyant le Cognard dans les anneaux de but avec force et précision, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Nick à l'idée qu'au cours d'un match, ce seraient les autres joueurs qui seraient les cibles de ses attaques millimétrées.

Les Serpentards assistant au duel étaient collés aux barrières, fascinés par le combat déjà engagé depuis plusieurs minutes. Les commentaires allaient de bon train, tout comme les paris, et aussi concentrés que le Poufsouffle était, il n'aurait sût dire lequel des deux garçons prenait l'avantage. Si Sébastian dégageait une aisance indéniable avec sa batte, Thad visait très précisément, et avec beaucoup de force.

Alors que les deux garçons étaient engagés dans leur duel depuis un moment, Jeff les survolait doucement, surveillant également les tribunes, et les alentours. Tant et si bien que lorsque Thad effectua un tonneau pour éviter le Cognard qui revenait trop vite sur lui, le Serdaigle était occupé à surveiller ce qu'il se passait quelques mètres plus bas.

Le choc eut lieu comme au ralentit. Nick aurait été prêt à parier sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles que la balle avait littéralement freiné avant de s'écraser contre le Serdaigle. Ce qui était sûrement vrai vu qu'un sort était censé empêcher la balle d'être attirée par lui. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de le heurter, avec force, et de le faire tanguer sur son balais.

Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Nick, et il n'essaya même pas de le retenir. Jeff lâcha le manche pour poser ses mains sur ses côtes gauches, et le balais perdit son équilibre.

La suite se passa littéralement au ralenti. Jeff se pencha vers la gauche, tentant de reprendre son souffle, tandis que son balais piquait vers le sol. Il fit un tonneau, deux tonneaux, trois tonneaux avant de heurter la terre dans un bruit sourd, envoyant Jeff à plusieurs mètres de là, où un nuage de poussière marqua son arrivée.

Personne ne réagit dans un premier temps. Ni les Serpentards dans les tribunes, ni les deux Batteurs sur le terrain, ni encore Nick, figé en pleine stupéfaction.

Puis tout d'un coup, le temps sembla reprendre sa course. Sebastian hurla quelque chose à Thad, et fonça au sol, balançant son balais et se jetant sur l'arbitre.

Les tribunes s'agitèrent, mais Nick n'y prêta pas attention. Il passa au dessus de la barrière, amortissant le saut d'un bon mètre en douleur, et courut à en perdre haleine.

-Jeff ! Jeff, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Ne cessait de demander Sebastian en passant ses mains sur les bras de l'arbitre.

Nick se positionna de l'autre côté. Un rapide état des lieux lui permit de se rendre compte que Jeff était bien inconscient. Il positionna son oreille devant sa bouche et il lui sembla détecter une respiration, un peu irrégulière, certes, mais bien existante.

Ils furent rejoints par plusieurs spectateurs.

-Thad a immobilisé le Cognard.

-L'infirmière ne va pas tarder.

Les paroles glissaient sur Nick sans qu'ils ne parvienne vraiment à les comprendre. Le visage de Jeff était pâle comme la mort, des tâches de poussière et de terre se mêlaient à celles formées par les coupures sur ses membres.

-Jeff, murmura le Poufsouffle à son oreille. Tiens le coup, je t'en supplie.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, la Grande Salle étaient très calme. La nouvelle de l'accident s'était répandue comme de la poussière de Lutins de Cornouailles, et les Serdaigles étaient très inquiets pour leur Préfet.

Le groupe formé par les PReSK et leurs homologues de Gryffondor discutaient avec agitation mais à voix basse, jetant parfois un regard qu'ils voulaient discret à Nick.

Le Poufsouffle ne toucha pas à son assiette, l'estomac encore noué. Il avait très mal dormi, revoyant le corps de Jeff s'effondrer comme un pantin désarticulé à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

-Nick ?

Il releva la tête, surpris de voir Kurt à ses côtés. Le Serpentard affichait une mine peinée, mais lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Nick lui offrit un regard éloquent, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait « l'honneur » de fréquenter Kurt, ce dernier rougit légèrement.

-Oui, je me doute que ce n'est pas la grande forme. On se demandait … est-ce que tu peux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Le Poufsouffle hésita de longues secondes, avant de faire signe que oui. Kurt échangea un regard avec Rachel, et tout le groupe se leva pour rejoindre Nick.

Ils se pressèrent au maximum autour de lui, s'attirant des regards étonnés.

-Lorsqu'on s'est promené hier matin, les Serpentards ont demandé à Jeff d'arbitrer un duel de Batteurs entre Thad et Sebastian.

Kurt acquiesça, tout en grimaçant légèrement.

-Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Thad évite le Cognard. Jeff … Jeff était juste derrière lui. Le Cognard a freiné, mais il l'a heurté en pleines côtes.

Dans la tête de Nick, les images de ce qui s'était passé ensuite se jouèrent une fois de plus. Il réprima un frisson.

-Son balais a piqué. Il a pas pu le redresser … il se tenait les côtes. Il est tombé, il a été projeté ! Et … il ne répondait plus. J'ai cru …

La gorge de Nick se serra trop pour qu'il puisse continuer.

Les témoins de son émotion se regardèrent avec peine, et Brittany fut la première à venir le prendre dans ses bras.

-Nicky, ne pleure pas …

-Nick, commença Blaine avec sa voix de « Préfet en Chef », Jeff va s'en sortir, d'accord ?

Le Poufsouffle opina mais personne ne fut dupe.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine fut appelé en plein cours de Potion et emmené en urgence, Nick ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver.

Le Préfet en Chef réapparut au repas du soir. Son visage était sérieux et une étincelle d'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux.

Il annonça quelque chose à ses amis à la table de Serpentard, et leur réaction fut unanimement de la surprise.

Puis, il s'avança vers Nick.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Nick reposa ses couverts et le suivit. Une fois sortis, il prirent directement le chemin de la sortie.

-Jeff s'est réveillé, annonça Blaine.

Le Poufsouffle s'arrêta immédiatement. Tous les sentiments refoulés durant la journée, toute cette inquiétude qui l'avait rongé sembla s'évaporer doucement, le laissant léger et si lourd à la fois.

-Il va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Le regard que Blaine lui lança fut une réponse suffisante pour que son cœur se serre à nouveau.

-Physiquement, oui, ça a l'air d'aller … Mais Nick … Il ne se souvient plus des deux derniers mois.

* * *

Ce soir là, alors que tous les garçons de son dortoir étaient endormis depuis longtemps, Nick était encore en pleine digestion de l'information.

Bien sûr, Jeff était vivant, et apparemment en bonne santé, et c'était le plus important. Mais il avait perdu la mémoire. Oh, pas toute la mémoire. Mais suffisamment pour oublier le peu de temps où lui et Nick s'étaient rapprochés.

_« C'est comme se réveiller après un merveilleux rêve et se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la réalité. »_, pensa le Poufsouffle avec amertume.

Agacé par son absence de sommeil, il se leva sans bruit, et monta dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Elle était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques quatrième années, et de Tina, qui, allongée sur un des canapés, feuilletait un livre plus épais qu'un Botruc.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés en soupirant, et elle referma l'ouvrage sans poser de questions. Se redressant, elle glissa son bras autour des épaules de Nick, et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Parfois, avoir des amis avec lesquels aucun mot n'était nécessaire avait du bon.

* * *

Le lendemain, en se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses compatriotes de Poufsouffle, Nick était clairement décidé à se comporter comme si de rien n'était.

Après tout, Jeff avait oublié. Très bien. Cela les remettait à leur position précédente. Comme dans un jeu d'échec. Tout était comme avant. Ni pire, ni mieux.

C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait en entrant et en allant s'assoir à la table des Jaune et Bronze.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à se rendre compte que c'était pire. Bien pire.

Jeff était à la table des Serdaigles, entouré de ses amis mais aussi de tout le groupe des PReSK et leurs homologues de Gryffondor. L'ambiance semblait joyeuse, et tous discutaient avec animation, autour d'un Jeff un peu dépassé mais affichant une bonne humeur sans faille.

Et sans Nick.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, s'exclama-t-il en repoussant son assiette et en se levant.

Tina tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

-Mais pourtant …

-On se voit en Botanique ?

Elle acquiesça en silence et il sortit, sans se rendre compte des regards que certains lui octroyèrent.

* * *

En attendant devant la serre dans laquelle ils allaient -_enfin_- faire des travaux pratiques ce jour là, Nick fut frappé d'une réalisation.

_Jeff ne viendra pas se mettre à côté de moi, aujourd'hui._

Et ça n'aurait pas dû le démoraliser autant. Après tout, Jeff n'était que son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant … une étrange mélancolie s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il songeait à toutes ces petites choses qu'il venait de perdre.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu tenter de se rapprocher du Serdaigle, maintenant qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux. Mais Nick n'en avait même plus envie. Faire comme si'il ne s'était rien passé, tricher en jouant sur les choses qu'il savait que Jeff aimait … Ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Finalement, lorsque l'enseignante arriva, en avance elle aussi, elle lui permit d'entrer et il commença à s'occuper de la première plante qu'il aperçut. La tâche étant ardue, il pût ainsi s'occuper l'esprit, tant et si bien que lorsque les autres élèves entrèrent à leur tour, il fut surpris que le temps soit passé si vite.

Tina vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la veille, et de la façon dont Nick avait eût besoin de son soutien. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle savait. Tina savait toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Jeff entra en dernier, saluant toutes ces connaissances, et assurant à tout le monde que oui, il allait bien, et que non, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Puis, son regard croisa celui de Nick.

Deux mois auparavant, le Poufsouffle aurait baissé les yeux et rougit. Mais étrangement, il fut capable de le fixer avec calme et réussit même à sourire légèrement - il ne voulait pas non plus paraître complètement imperméable -.

Mais Jeff ne lui sourit pas. Il ne fit pas de clin d'œil, son visage ne s'illumina pas, et rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il se rappelait Nick.

Sauf peut-être le fait qu'il venait de s'immobiliser sur place.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant ce qui parut une éternité à Nick. Il vit Jeff se tendre, et il lut l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Son cœur fit un bond, et il eut un furtif espoir que …

Mais le Serdaigle repris ses esprits et alla s'assoir à sa place, son masque de bonne humeur à nouveau arboré avec énergie. Et Nick glissa ses mains dans la terre pour cacher le tremblement qui s'en était emparé.

* * *

Le même manège se répéta toute la journée. Le Poufsouffle sentit le regard de Jeff sur lui à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ou partageait un cours. Il prit sur lui afin de l'ignorer la plupart du temps, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger quand à cet espionnage en règles.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa dernière heure de cours, il vit Jeff se diriger directement vers Mike et lui poser une question qu'il ne put entendre. Le Serdaigle répondit par un haussement d'épaules et des explications, également inaudibles. Il pointa ensuite du doigt Kurt et Rachel, qui sortaient également de la salle.

Jeff se jeta littéralement sur les deux Serpentards,

Nick mourrait littéralement d'envie de se rapprocher, et de savoir ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper le Serdaigle au point qu'il ne sache plus vraiment vers qui se tourner. Il prit le parti de s'immobiliser, et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil en biais au groupe qui discutait.

Il remarqua immédiatement l'étonnement sur le visage de Kurt, et l'incompréhension sur celui de Rachel. Jeff expliquait visiblement quelque chose avec difficulté, puisqu'il faisait de nombreuses pauses et plissait ses yeux à intervalles réguliers. Lorsque Kurt lui répondit, ce fut bref et accompagné, encore une fois, d'un haussement d'épaule.

Il allait reprendre sa route, déçu de ne pas en savoir plus, lorsque la voix du Serdaigle retentit.

-Nick ?

Le Poufsouffle s'immobilisa. Il compte deux longues secondes dans sa tête, avant de se retourner, avec l'air le plus neutre qu'il put arborer.

-Oui ?

Jeff marcha à grands pas vers lui, et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le dévisagea comme il l'avait fait toute la journée.

Il y avait quelque chose de spécial, de presque interdit pour Nick à voir Jeff dans le doute. A voir ce visage, d'habitude si souriant, et dans le contrôle total de ses pensées et ses actes, être marqué par la fatigue, et le doute.

-Je … Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'ai perdu la mémoire et …

-Oui, je suis au courant, répliqua Nick, tendu. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Jeff se sentait obligé de venir lui parler.

-Je suis désolé de te poser cette question mais …

Le Serdaigle semblait presque gêné, les joues rougies, et le regard un peu fuyant.

-Ca va te paraître bizarre, et un peu fou, mais je dois vraiment savoir …

-Crache la dragée, Jeff.

Nick était presque fier de la façon dont sa voix ne trembla pas, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Toi et moi … On s'est parlé récemment ?

Le soulagement, mais aussi une presque déception s'empara de Nick. Il avait osé, un temps espérer que … Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ressentit de la colère. Envers le Serdaigle.

-Oui, on s'est parlé. Désolé que ça te semble si incroyable.

Et il se retourna et reprit son chemin.

* * *

Lorsque l'heure d'aller prendre le dîner arriva, Nick se sentait littéralement honteux de la manière dont il avait répondu à Jeff. Il ne put se résoudre à descendre, convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à garder la tête haute en passant devant la table des Serdaigles.

-Je vais rester là. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Tina se tourna vers lui, surprise.

-Mais pourtant …

-J'irai me chercher quelque chose à grignoter aux cuisines plus tard !

Il lui offrit un sourire qui ne parut pas la convaincre entièrement car elle se montra réticente à suivre le groupe de Poufsouffle qui sortait dans le brouhaha.

La Salle Commune se vida complètement, laissant Nick seul avec ses pensées. Il s'assit quelques instants dans un des énormes fauteuils, mais ne trouva pas de position suffisamment confortable pour le libérer du flot d'émotions, d'idées qui se déversaient dans sa tête.

Agacé, il commença à faire les cent pas. La pluie battant la fenêtre était le seul son rompant le silence, et même ses pas sur le sol clair étaient inaudibles.

C'est pour cela que lorsque des coups résonnèrent à la porte, son cœur fit un bond, et il se retourna en brandissant sa baguette. Il traversa la salle en quelques enjambées, et actionna le mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir la grande porte en forme de couvercle de tonneau.

Il ne fut presque pas surpris lorsqu'il trouva Jeff de l'autre côté, appuyé contre le mur. Après tout, la vie entière de Nick ressemblait à un cliché ces derniers jours. Et à vrai dire, il venait bien de répéter ses excuses pendant de longues minutes, alors pouvoir enfin prononcer ces mots si longuement préparés lui semblait un soulagement bienvenu.

Jeff le regarda comme s'il était une apparition. Son visage, d'habitude si frais et souriant était marqué par des cernes, et ses yeux étaient brillants.

-Nick … soupira-t-il, avec un soulagement qui ne pouvait être feint.

-Je suis désolé, déblatéra le Poufsouffle sans pouvoir se retenir. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, et je ne voulais pas, ce n'était absolument pas…

-Hey ! Le coupa Jeff à mi-voix, et avec un petit sourire, qui manquait d'enthousiasme.

-Désolé.

-Je crois que j'avais compris. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Un silence gêné s'installa, et l'esprit embrouillé de Nick se demanda s'il pleuvait toujours à l'extérieur, car il ne parvenait plus à distinguer le bruit rassurant de la pluie s'abattant contre les larges fenêtres.

-Tu n'avais pas faim, demanda enfin Jeff, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Nick.

-Non. Toi non plus, apparemment.

-Non.

Le Serdaigle examina le mur à sa gauche comme si c'était un tableau exquis nécessitant toute son attention, et Nick se retrouva à faire de même, tous les deux fixant une pierre jaunie par le temps.

-C'est ridicule… souffla Nick avant de commencer à rire, sans vraiment pouvoir se retenir.

Jeff releva les yeux, surpris, mais devant l'hilarité de son ami, se mit à pouffer doucement, avant de rapidement rire à pleine gorge.

Leur hilarité dura de longues secondes, et lorsqu'elle mourut, il ne restait plus de gêne entre eux deux.

-Tu entres ? Proposa Nick avec un sourire.

Jeff s'exécuta, et alla directement se poser sur l'un des épais sofas disposés devant la cheminée, éteinte à cette période de l'année. Nick s'installa à ses côtés, prenant sens de laisser un espace suffisant entre eux pour ne pas se sentir inconfortable.

-Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu venu dans notre humble maison ? Demanda Nick.

Jeff se referma à nouveau. Ce fut bref, mais son sourire se crispa, et il plissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire. J'ai juste senti … je ne sais pas, c'est ridicule.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Continue.

Le cœur de Nick rompait à tout rompre, et il manqua un battement lorsque Jeff croisa son regard avec sincérité.

-J'ai senti que j'avais quelque chose à faire. Auprès de toi.

Il semblait vulnérable, avec cet air si peu sûr de lui, et ses yeux si clairs suppliant Nick. Et même si une partie du Poufsouffle lui soufflait que Jeff ne ressentait que de la pitié, un infime espoir commença à le réchauffer.

Mais le temps qu'il avait consacré à cette réflexion avait apparemment laissé croire à son interlocuteur autre chose.

-Je le savais. C'est ridicule.

Jeff essaya de se lever, mais Nick lui attrapa le bras, et le tira de façon à la faire assoir à nouveau sur le canapé. Le mouvement fit qu'ils se rapprochèrent bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient une minute avant.

-C'est à mon tour de te dire quelque chose qui va te sembler ridicule, expliqua-t-il avec calme, même si sa main tremblait. Je pense que je sais ce que tu as oublié de faire, aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Jeff avec espoir.

-Oui, mais … tu dois promettre de ne pas te moquer, ou de t'énerver, expliqua Nick tout en commençant à rougir à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Bien sûr que je promets !

-Tu ne m'as pas dit … Merlin, tu vas te moquer de moi …

-Non, bien sûr que non …

Nick prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait de compliment.

Jeff écarquilla les yeux, et laissa échapper un « Hein ? » rauque.

-Oui, tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Des compliments ? Répliqua le Serdaigle, toujours sous le choc, ce qui énerva un peu Nick.

-Oui, des compliments !

-Mais quel genre de compliments ?

-Des compliments ! Comme « tu es mignon Nick », ou « tu es malin Nick », ou même « tu as de bons amis Nick » !

Jeff resta la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de répondre, avant de balbutier.

-Je t'ai vraiment complimenté ? Régulièrement ?

-Tous les jours, souffla Nick, en baissant les yeux.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel chacun d'entre eux rumina ses pensées, et Nick perçut à nouveau la pluie qui sévissait dehors.

-J'ai fait autre chose ?

La question aurait pu être anodine si elle n'avait pas été posée avec un tel espoir, avec tellement d'envie.

Nick releva les yeux, stupéfait à son tour.

-Non, souffla-t-il. Non, juste ça.

-Oh … Dans ce cas … Tu es très mignon aujourd'hui Nick.

Et Jeff se releva, et prit la direction de la porte, avec un petit signe de la main.

-Jeff ! L'interpella le Poufsouffle, dans un dernier espoir.

-Oui ?

-C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Tu dois me faire un compliment … en rapport avec ce qu'il se passe. Un compliment qui ait l'air honnête …

-Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Jeff, à mi-chemin entre la porte et le sofa. Ca n'a pas de sens, je veux dire, pourquoi je me mettrais à faire ça ?

Nick sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et redescendit sur le plancher des Moldus aussi vite qu'il avait atteint celui des anges.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit Jeff en soupirant.

-Mais tu l'as dit.

-Pas dans ce sens là …

-C'est quoi le sens alors ?

-Tu es vraiment complètement aveugle hein ?

-Oh, parce que monsieur le Préfet en Chef est mieux peut-être ?

Jeff allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'un groupe de Poufsouffle entra en discutant avec animation. Il s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent le Serdaigle, mais celui-ci les rassura rapidement, et s'en alla, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard blessé à Nick.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut longue.

Le moins qu'il puisse être dit, c'est que l'incompréhension régna de tous les côtés. Entre Nick et Jeff bien sûr, mais également entre Nick et Tina, qui ne comprenait pas son malaise, entre Jeff et ses amis, qui n'arrivaient pas à l'aider à retrouver sa place, et entre les PReSK et le groupe à Blaine qui ne cessaient de se disputer.

L'ambiance était électrique. Et plus personne ne pouvait réellement intervenir.

-Tu m'énerves avec tes questions, lança un matin Kurt en balançant sa tasse sur la table et en quittant la Grande Salle sous le regard éberlué des autres élèves.

-Il a raison, tu me tapes sur les nerfs, lança Rachel tout en jetant sa serviette de table sur Finn.

-Hey !

-Mais qui te donne le droit de lui parler comme ça, mademoiselle la princesse ? Répliqua Wes en haussant la voix à son tour.

Nick suivait l'opposition de loin, tout en jetant de fréquents regards vers Jeff, qui ne perdait lui non plus pas une miette de la discussion. Mais le Préfet en chef semblait hésiter à intervenir. Et la conversation s'envenimait, et …

-Hey … tenta Nick, en se levant, sous les regards stupéfaits des Poufsouffles. Hey ! Tenta-t-il un peu plus fort.

-J'en ai assez de faire des efforts ! No me Gusta ! Lança Santana en se levant à son tour.

-Dites, continua Nick. Hey ho …

-STOP !

Nick se retourna pour voir Jeff qui s'était lui aussi levé, et venait de littéralement hurler son ordre. Le groupe qui se disputait auparavant se tut et tout le monde se tourna vers le Serdaigle.

-Certains ont envie de manger en paix. C'est-ce que Nick essayait de vous dire.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le Poufsouffle, qui, comme il savait si bien le faire, rougit autant que faire se pouvait.

-Non, je … Je n'aurais pas …

-Et il a parfaitement raison. Comme toujours, le coupa Jeff en se rasseyant.

Blaine s'excusa rapidement et sortit à son tour, sans doute pour rechercher son petit-ami, et les discussions reprirent à voix basse.

* * *

Au cours de Botanique qui suivit, Jeff pris place à côté de Nick. Ils passèrent la première heure à écrire la leçon en silence, avant que Jeff ne lui glisse un petit message.

_RDV à 21h30, Statue du Héron Mordoré. - J_

Il fixa l'écriture élégante, avant de griffonner.

_Je te préviens, je n'embrasse pas au premier rendez-vous. - N_

Lorsque Jeff tourna la tête à toute vitesse vers lui après avoir lu les quelques mots, il fit mine de l'ignorer.

* * *

Jeff se présenta exactement à l'heure.

-J'ai faillit attendre, commenta Nick en souriant.

-Tu vas tout me raconter, répondit Jeff avec un grand sourire. Tout, exactement tout ce qui s'est passé.

Et Nick s'exécuta. Il raconta tout, depuis le jour où Jeff s'était assis à sa table. Tout, sans omettre aucun compliment, qu'il avait complètement mémorisés. Tout, même leur discussion en allant au terrain de Quidditch. Y compris la chute, et sa réaction. La peur, et le reste.

Jeff écouta, fronça parfois les sourcils, rit aux idioties qu'il avait faites, et a ce petit sourire en coin lorsque Nick décrivit certains de ses commentaires. Il se fit sérieux lorsqu'ils en arrivent à sa chute, et il prit de longues secondes pour assimiler ce que Nick vient de lui raconter.

Le Poufsouffle se sentit libéré. Il put enfin respirer correctement, et marcher sans ressentir cet énorme poids sur ses épaules.

Finalement, lorsque Jeff s'arrêta, il faillit continuer de marcher, juste pour le plaisir de se sentir enfin en paix.

-Nick ?

Et Jeff était à nouveau ce vulnérable adolescent. Celui qui suppliait autant avec ses yeux qu'avec sa voix.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Nick se figea sur place, et son esprit explosa. Il sentit son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles, et il aurait pu jurer que sa baguette avait laissé s'échapper des étincelles sous le coup des émotions.

Lentement, il se retourna, pour croiser le regard clair de celui qui ne semblait plus vouloir parler. Il lui laissa le temps, tout le temps nécessaire pour retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, pour se mettre à rire, pour que ses complices sortent de leurs cachettes et hurlent « ah, tu y as crût ! ».

Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa, et Jeff pencha sa tête de côté, les yeux brillants et le souffle court.

Nick hocha doucement la tête, et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps coulèrent sur ses joues. Il voulut les essuyer, mais il se retrouva bloqué dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle. Emprisonné entre le mur et le corps de Jeff, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il n'était pas le seul à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé … murmura Jeff.

-Moi aussi. Tellement, tellement désolé.

* * *

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas la façon dont Nick avait imaginé conquérir le cœur de son premier petit-ami, mais il n'avait rien à y redire.

Affalés l'un sur l'autre dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, ils discutaient à voix basse, et partageaient des anecdotes. La main de Jeff avait trouvé celle de Nick dans le couloir, et ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. Et à vrai dire, elles étaient parfaitement compatibles.

Lorsqu'ils furent à cours d'histoires, et que l'adrénaline laissa place à cette sensation confortable d'être exactement à l'endroit où ils devaient être, ils se turent, et se contentèrent de respirer à l'unisson.

La pluie battait les vitres à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, le cœur de Jeff lui répondait.

Nick fit glisser un peu sa tête contre l'épaule du Serdaigle, et fut récompensé par un bras lui enserrant la taille, et un baiser déposé doucement sur son front.

-Nick ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je n'ai plus de compliments en stock.

-Oh.

-Il va falloir qu'on y travaille. Je suis sûr que tu as pas mal de talents cachés …

* * *

_Et voilà. J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire cette ptite bulle._

_Il y aura encore des histoires dans la série Ceux Qui. N'hésitez pas à me mettre en alerte pour vous tenir informer._

_Bonne journée, _

_Pichy !_


End file.
